


Sing, O Muse

by hamLock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, M/M, Reincarnation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫和巴基是阿喀琉斯和帕特罗克洛斯的转世。唯一比历史重演更可怕的事情是它偏离了轨道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 怒河

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sing, O Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726121) by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera). 



> 作者注：本文主要基于玛德琳·米勒的书《阿喀琉斯之歌》，但只要对希腊神话稍有了解或读过《伊利亚特》就不影响理解。
> 
> 译者注：请务必注意这篇文是转世，而且阿喀琉斯和帕特罗克洛斯是玛德琳·米勒版的，确定能接受设定再看下去吧。  
> 本文搭配小猫钓鱼太太的[《从阿喀琉斯之踵谈谈美队》](http://xiaomaodiaoyu.lofter.com/post/3cdc31_7040a4e)效果更佳。

_女神啊，请歌唱佩琉斯之子阿喀琉斯_

_致命的愤怒，给阿开奥斯人带来无数苦难_

_把许多英豪的健壮魂灵送往哈德斯_

_让他们成为狗群和各种食肉鸟类的捕食对象_

《荷马史诗·伊利亚特》第一卷

* * *

 

_怨河阿刻戎，怒河斯提克斯，悲河克塞特斯，火河邱里普勒格顿，忘川勒特。_

冥界流淌着五条河川。除非经由这些水系，否则无人可以进出此地。

那天帕特罗克洛斯意识到自己必须动身了。离忘川越来越近，阿喀琉斯就跟在他身后。遗忘之河，使人抛却前尘回到人间，远离鬼影幢幢的冥界。灵魂在转世投胎之前将有机会做出选择，选择余地的大小取决于上一世的作为。贫穷但有德的人也许来世会变得富裕，贪图权力的国王也许只能尝到乞食的滋味，少年夭折的女子也许得以颐养天年。命运一手给予一手索取，没有哪一世真正圆满。

帕特罗克洛斯在嘴唇接近河水的那一刻听见了命运的声音。阿喀琉斯在他后面，沉默似金，帕特罗克洛斯不认为他也听见了，因为当空气中充满干枯树叶似的沙沙响动时，他没有任何反应。

_王族的后裔，伟大的战士，最负盛名的天之骄子，你的愿望是什么……_

帕特罗克洛斯止住动作。河水像熔融的玻璃在嘴唇下方流淌，可以看见自己蒙眬的倒影，那是亡灵模糊的轮廓。呼吸吹不皱忘川的水面。

_国王还是乞丐，处子还是人妇，男人、女人还是一出生就死亡回归混沌，你的愿望是哪一个……_

“我可以任意选择？”帕特罗克洛斯问，这时阿喀琉斯动了动。命运面前帕特罗克洛斯不敢分神，但他从阿喀琉斯紧绷的肩膀和倾斜的头颅看出了担忧。他不明白。可能这句话是说给他们两个人的。

_像你这样享有盛名的人要求往往格外多，诸神的宠儿。千万当心。_

当然。神明愿意留给凡人的选择无非是自缢的绳索究竟几尺长短。要求太多会显得傲慢，招来不必要的关注，这种关注动辄会引来雷霆暴怒。想活得安逸平静，此刻最好低调行事。

他情不自禁地望向阿喀琉斯。光芒四溢的身躯透着一股警惕，仿佛听到了帕特罗克洛斯和命运的对话，可是挫败地抿起的嘴唇说明他并没有听见。

“他。”帕特罗克洛斯说。生死与否，这是他唯一在意的事情，“和他一起，别无所求。他是我的半个灵魂，没有他我宁可不再存活。”

_但你要以什么身份与他相见？说吧。许多人都希望重遇故人。你想成为他的主人吗？你是否希望凌驾于他的意志，将他束缚在身边？你希望掌握他的生死吗？_

“绝不！”他哽咽道，“我希望保护他，无论此生多么漫长都陪在他身旁。不会被他抛下形影相吊，也不要骤然离世留他独活，像上一世那样。我想……”他如鲠在喉，知道自己提出的要求胆大包天，触犯大忌，“我想记住他。”

短暂的停顿，仿佛命运本身也吃了一惊。

_你要求得太多。你会为此付出代价。_

“你们遵守承诺，我自然承担后果。”

_我们一向信守诺言，即使有时表面上并非如此。你的愿望可以满足。去吧，记得只喝一滴水。_

帕特罗克洛斯瞪大双眼，嘴唇距离玻璃似的水面不到一寸。

_这样我们才能完成承诺。你会在遇到他的时候想起他。在那之前知道得太多会让你疯掉。_

他了然地点头，直起身体。尚在襁褓时就拥有成年人的记忆足以将任何人逼疯。他伸手浸入水中捧到唇边，感到一股阴森寒意，比冬天、比封锁大地的坚冰更加刺骨。它触及他的舌尖，冰冷的感觉在体内爆炸，撕裂他的身体，扯碎他的记忆。最后一个疑问忽然浮现，他从那捧水中抬起头，高声喊道：“可我什么时候才能见到他？”

_不必担心。他很快就会跟上。_

帕特罗克洛斯闭上眼睛，如释重负地点头。河水从他的指间流出。记忆像沙子堆成的堡垒分崩离析：他的父亲，船队，赫克托耳将铜矛插入他胸膛时眼中的精光。死亡。黑暗包裹着他，那是子宫内的黑暗，遥远处传来心脏跳动的声音。

然而，他还是穿越死亡的迷雾听到了阿喀琉斯最后的话语。他对命运的回答，对来世的愿望。

_“_ _不再当杀人凶手。只是……一个好人。”_

***

一抹灿金。这是巴基对史蒂夫的第一印象。他在路上听见打斗的声响，孩童尖锐的叫嚷稍不注意便会误认为是笑闹。被掩盖掉的是一声闷哼，以及锡制垃圾桶被什么东西重重砸到的动静。巴基钻进巷子，并不确定自己为什么这样做。他可以轻松收拾最能闹腾的孩子王，不代表他喜欢寻衅生事。

一共四个孩子，和他差不多年纪，至多不超过十二岁，身体还未发育成青少年。他们块头不大、没什么分量，可是被攻击的对象更加瘦小纤弱。巴基看见垃圾桶中闪过一道金黄，他这辈子见过的最瘦骨嶙峋的小孩正在挣扎着爬起来。他摆好了挥拳的姿势，鼻子下面汩汩淌血，眼里有火焰在燃烧。这唤醒了巴基体内的怒火，他随即加入打斗。一拳挥去打断了某个人的鼻梁，其他孩子吓得四散逃离。谁都没想到他们的受害者居然有朋友出手相助。被巴基揍了的男孩捂着鼻子大哭大叫。他们毕竟还是小孩，被打个措手不及就能吓得跌一跟头。

巴基完全可以乘胜追击，然而记忆开始在他脑中蔓延生长，像是破开厚重积雪绽放的一朵鲜花，殷红如血：被打碎颅骨的男孩倒在地上，骰子滚落在一旁，恐惧在他的胃里一阵翻腾。他没有再管那些跑出小巷的孩子，对小男孩伸出一只手。

“我本来就快赢了。”男孩说着抬手擦了擦嘴，手背沾满血污。他语气里没有怨愤，却带着 **别的** 东西。他在试探巴基。

“当然啦。”巴基说着笑起来。金发男孩握住他的手摇了摇。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。朋友们都叫我巴基。”

“巴基。”史蒂夫重复，好像已经无比自然地认定他俩就是朋友，“刚才谢谢帮忙。”

“乐意效劳。”他回答，那是帕特罗克洛斯在说话。

就像雅典娜从父亲的额前降生，那些记忆蓦地出现，一如命运所许下的承诺。帕特罗克洛斯被巴基的眼睛看到的景象惊呆了，这个阿喀琉斯竟然如此瘦小脆弱。但讶异很快被抛诸脑后。阿喀琉斯坚韧不屈的性格并未改变，日后巴基还会发现他的艺术天赋也没有消失，只是从七弦琴变成了素描画。这个阿喀琉斯是一介凡人，斗志却丝毫未减，巴基不得不时刻拦着他自找麻烦。好在巴基变强了，比帕特罗克洛斯健壮许多，发育得也比史蒂夫早。他可以及时插手把史蒂夫拖出来，而实际上他也的确这样做过无数次。从那以后两人一直形影不离，但他从未询问史蒂夫是否也记得，他是否做了同样的交易。

不过巴基很快就会发现自己并非唯一记得阿喀琉斯的人。

***

他看见她坐在小床上，清冷的月光透过窗户照进房间，漆黑的发丝宛如夜空下的海洋，她的眼睛水光晶莹，像随时可能撞碎船只的礁石。她听到他的脚步转过身，唇色如同稀释的血水，眉头不悦地皱起。

“又是 **你** 。”忒提斯说。忒提斯，阿喀琉斯的母亲，但不是史蒂夫的。海洋宁芙，水中仙女。她的嗓音像通往深渊的漩涡，冲击他的耳膜、他的思维，然而他已不会像过去那样心生恐惧。他经历了死亡又重生，而她的族类在人间逐渐消失，只留下阴影、记忆，以及冷冰冰的雕像。

“又是你。”他用原话反击，好像森林洞穴里艾蔻的回声。看见忒提斯，他不禁怀疑自己是否和那位女神一样，不过是黑暗中一声远古的回音。

她眉头皱得更深，轻蔑之情越发明显，如同沙滩上划出的线条。她转回身体面向史蒂夫。他的咳嗽缓解了一些，但在寒冷的月光下依旧苍白，嘴唇在睡梦中微微张开。巴基甚至能透过薄薄的衬衣看清史蒂夫的肋骨。

“凭什么？”忒提斯说，“凭什么你能见到他、认识他，而我不行？”

“你掺和得还不够吗？”他说，懒得掩饰语气里的愤怒。

“我是他的母亲。”她反驳。

“这一世不是。”

他打量着她，想起罗杰斯太太，那位影响了史蒂夫今生今世的女人。为士兵包扎伤口的护士，会冒着染上肺结核的风险照顾将死的病人，会在史蒂夫咳嗽不止生命垂危时衣不解带地照看他。寡居却不软弱，她让史蒂夫明白瘦弱绝不代表无力。那双友善的蓝眼睛和史蒂夫一样，不过她的头发是深色的。他的灿金发色遗传自父亲。

“我宁愿他留在死地也不要这样转生。”她啐了一口，那是充满恨意的惊涛骇浪。

“而这就是为什么你永远不配得到他。”巴基说，这态度更多是来自帕特罗克洛斯而非巴恩斯。他无比欣慰，史蒂夫的脸上没有半点忒提斯的影子，“他这样更好。”

“更好？”她的声音冰冷，“他是个凡人，被困在轮回之中。它像厚纱一样蒙蔽了他。”

“很好。”巴基说，“就让他这样吧，让他有自己的 **生活** 。他付出的还不够多吗？”

她绽开笑容，像是在脸上划开一道口子，被剖出脏器的鱼一样露出肉红的内里。“为时已晚，凡人。难道你看不见他眉宇间铭刻的荣耀？这个世界最宏大的战争正在召唤他，万千声音共同呼喊着 **阿喀琉斯** 的名号。即使愚钝如你也能听见。”

战火在欧洲燃烧。喧嚣犹如狂风激浪环绕着他们，子弹呼啸，迫击炮轰鸣，而人类在尖叫。带刺铁丝网的投影在墙上蜿蜒蛇行，他看见这个时代的战车——辘辘行驶的坦克，飞机仿佛死亡的天使。忒提斯坐在漩涡中心，像嗜血的恶鬼笼罩在史蒂夫身上，又像在山墙徘徊的女妖随时准备发出致命的尖叫。

“他们不会要他。”巴基厉声说。他们不会，他们不能，哪怕神袛固执的骄傲也无法改变这一点。史蒂夫太孱弱，他的身体不堪一击，虽然他的心那样强大，而那颗心也不值得成为军队里随便一个面目模糊的兵卒。这一世他不该再因杀戮闻名。

然而忒提斯是对的，巴基能在史蒂夫身上看到超凡的特质，宛如星辰闪耀。它像光晕一般围绕着史蒂夫，让他即使身单力薄也能在人群中脱颖而出。巴基第一次遇到他就是这样，奋力挣扎着站起来，手背拭去嘴上的鲜血，蓝眼睛闪烁着熊熊火焰，摆出准备挥拳的姿势。

“他们不会要他。”他重复道，却只是自欺欺人。他支吾起来。忒提斯血腥的笑容仍未消退，深黑的星眸闪着精光。

“真傲慢，凡人。”她讥讽地说，“自以为懂得众神之道。”

“诸神已死。”他说。

“而这一个也不例外，除非他去争取属于自己的荣耀。”

“我不会让他去。”他说。

“那么你也会死。”她说，“他们不会放过你，阻止他只会导致你随他一同死去。”

“你怎么知道。”

她没有回答，有一瞬间她像是凝固了，化作比周围的世界更加真实的存在，仿佛她是整个宇宙的中心。他瑟缩了。不需要言语，答案已经昭然若揭。诸神依旧存在，即使没有牺牲供奉，没有人再记得他们，但他们还有一样东西：预言的能力。

“是的，预言。”她说，似乎看穿了他的思想，“让我再送你一条吧，凡人。不要像上次那样拿起阿喀琉斯的盾牌。它从来不是你承担得起的。不听我的劝告，你的一切都将被摧毁。”

她随即起身，黑色长裙的下摆犹如破碎一地的夜空。他能看见她身后的天空出现几缕玫瑰色的晨曦，温暖的光芒下史蒂夫的发色由煞白变回金黄，仿佛太阳重新为他注入了生命力。

她在刹那间消失无踪，巴基闻着海水的咸湿气息醒来，史蒂夫蜷成一团靠着他的身体。毛毯刺挠他的面颊，梦境却如影随形。帕特罗克洛斯的梦从未离开。

***

试验前一晚，厄斯金一边独享那瓶烈酒一边给史蒂夫解释为什么施密特永远不可能复制血清。

“……他这辈子都不用想了。唯一一次成功是从我这里偷走的，可他根本不了解其中的原理，明白么？”厄斯金说，他的眼里闪过一丝狡黠的笑意。

“为什么？”史蒂夫问，嗓音清晰锐利。自从听说了血清，他眼前就一直被层层虚幻的面纱笼罩，此刻才有机会拨开云雾。他的身体期待地轻颤，好像知道即将发生什么，好像在等待明天早上，黏土塑成的肉体凡胎终于能化作不灭金身。厄斯金是万物中心那块磐石，坚硬可靠，饱经风霜与战火的洗礼，史蒂夫心底涌起一股莫名的敬慕。他猜想武器对锻造它的铁匠也是这样的感情，同时怀疑自己是不是无意间喝下了少许烈酒，因为周围的世界忽然变得模糊，除了厄斯金，而他的思维也十足诡异、不像自己。

“有一样，”厄斯金打了个嗝，“秘密的原料。不可能复制，任何科学测试都无法检出。我知道，我试过。即使我现在告诉你，你也不会相信。我就像预言凶事的卡珊德拉。”他自说自话地笑了笑，又喝下一口酒。

“说来听听。”史蒂夫说着倾了倾身，瘦削的手肘抵着同样皮包骨头的膝盖。这距离近得可以看清厄斯金的灰胡子里混杂的每一根白色，闻到呼吸中的酒气。史蒂夫从未见过厄斯金如此放松，仿佛多年来漫长的旅途终于接近末尾。

厄斯金慢慢止住笑声，睿智的眼睛透过镜框向史蒂夫投去严肃的目光：“怒河斯提克斯的水。”

“没有那种东西。”史蒂夫脱口而出，被这莫名其妙的条件反射惊了一下。

厄斯金大笑着靠回椅背上，往杯子里倒进更多酒液：“瞧？连你也不信。这是他们故意的。”

“他们？”史蒂夫问。他的好奇心让对方颇为愉快。他觉得厄斯金一定是喝多了，但这想法非常奇怪，飘忽不定。他从未像现在这样质疑厄斯金的话，那种怀疑就像被别的什么东西附身，被强加了某种意志。史蒂夫努力和它抗争，让无故失灵变得半聋半盲的耳目振作起来，寻找谎言的蛛丝马迹。

“神明。”厄斯金说，这两个字顿时抽尽了房间里的空气，凝滞了他们的呼吸。电灯泡白炽的灯丝忽然像烛火一样闪烁起来，房间变得暗淡、几乎像个岩洞，两人如同置身上古，穿着皮草、守在即将熄灭的篝火前讲述种种神魔怪谈，他们的影子挣脱了身体动作的限制在墙壁上肆意跳跃舞蹈。“施密特非常了解这些，可惜他并不理解其中的 **含义** 。”

厄斯金的双眼聚焦在远方，史蒂夫的轮廓化作黑暗视野中一个简单的白点，他沉思着喃喃自语：“希腊有个岩石凿开的洞穴，那是冥河之一阿刻戎的源头。不用我再强调这是真的，听我说下去你自然会相信。看，我甚至可以在地图上给你指出来。它位于西北部，水流从洞窟中倾泻而下，翻起泡沫犹如沸腾滚水。两侧河岸是浸透了鲜血的红壤。你在进入之前必须献上牺牲，作为报酬。”

史蒂夫因为厄斯金的话打了个寒颤，夜晚似乎越来越冷。“你做了什么？”他用气音问。

“没有你想象的那么恐怖，不比街上屠夫每天做的事情过分多少。我在当地的村庄买下一只羊，搭好祭坛，准备妥当后做了献祭。那只羊本身就逃不了被宰杀的命运。我们将羊骨和脂肪供奉给神明，瘦肉那天下午烤着吃了。”厄斯金说到这里笑起来，像是在回顾一段美好的记忆，但很快皱眉摇了摇头，“施密特永远不会理解这一点。他们，九头蛇，打着神秘学家的旗号，却只相信自己的力量。他们相信自己理解神的意愿。施密特跟踪了我，然后犯下了不可饶恕的罪孽：他认为一只动物不足以取悦神明进入冥界，必须用百牲大祭才能打点妥当。那是最高等级的祭祀：整整一百头牲畜。在古代只有最富裕的国王才负担得起，而施密特一向自诩为国王。到此为止他其实没有做错什么。”

史蒂夫的视野一隅冒出了什么东西，房间里明明只有两个人，他却感觉自己在墙角的阴影里看到了人形的幻象。厄斯金的话音在房间里回荡，仿佛那声音不完全是他发出的，仿佛历史可以在史蒂夫眼前活生生地展现而非单纯被讲述。

“施密特献上了牺牲，哦是的，但他想超越国王的规格。他没有用动物作为祭品，而是杀死了附近村落的一百个男女老幼。他割开他们的喉咙，把尸体像堆木材一样垒在祭台上，一把火烧得精光。烹杀亲儿的坦塔罗斯也做不出这样恐怖的事，方圆几里全是黑烟笼罩，大地都为这样的腐朽恶行哭泣。要知道，对神明而言，人牲一直是最可憎的罪恶。

“他进入了冥界，付给摆渡者酬劳，他们准许他进入。他不可能瞒着他们偷偷潜进地府，因为诸神总是乐于给予凡人想要的事物，以便之后将其扭转成他们的厄运。他带回一小瓶怒河的水，黑得像墨汁，放在烈日下面也透不过一丝光。那是分离生与死两个世界的河水，没有摆渡者的允许就连光都跨不过屏障。”

“可我见过配方。”史蒂夫插话，“你给我看过，它不是黑色，是……蓝色，澄澈的天蓝。”史蒂夫想起美术课上的色环，他学的东西一点儿没忘，厄斯金形容的那样漆黑的液体怎么可能溶进配方，除非稀释到没有。

“没错，那正是施密特收到的第一个警告。他被准许进入却没有获得祝福。他将太多的生命送过冥界的河流，亡灵挡住了他的道路。他们渴望复仇，渴望血债血偿，所以他带回的水才会是墨黑的。”厄斯金饮尽杯中最后一点残酒，仿佛自己也成了死者之一，酒液沾染在嗜血的嘴唇上，眼神迷失在回忆中。

角落里的人影在晃动，史蒂夫恍惚间看到了长长的头发，一个女人的形体，高挑、孤傲，一道有着黑眼睛的鬼影。他简直要怀疑自己是不是吸进厄斯金呼出的酒精就醉了。他感觉昏沉沉的，也许只是因为饥饿、脱水或者缺少睡眠。夜色越来越深，钟表上的指针却似乎一动不动。角落里的人影注视着他。

“施密特遭遇了可怕的事情，”厄斯金继续说，他的语调低沉，“但那只是他报应的开端。放心吧，冥河的另一端还有更恐怖的事情等待着他。而你，”他伸出食指戳着史蒂夫的胸口，指向他的心，“会大不一样。阿喀琉斯在怒河中沐浴得以刀枪不入。你会成为全新的阿喀琉斯，只是更优秀，因为你懂得身为弱者的感受。”

灯泡突然熄灭，又猛地亮起。一瞬间，史蒂夫似乎在一片明亮中看清了阴影的模样。一个女人，身高六英尺，皮肤像白色的石头，头发如黑色的海潮。她目光如隼、闪闪发亮，表情扭曲露出白森森的牙齿。他只瞥见了一眼，然后她转过身，一下子消失了。

“电源浪涌。”厄斯金说，然而很明显连他自己都不相信。

***

_不要拿起阿喀琉斯的盾牌。_

巴基猛然惊醒，发现史蒂夫就站在面前，强壮健美，满面笑容。他内心的一部分因此失声尖叫。

史蒂夫现在和忒提斯十足相像，神袛的血液重新在经脉中流淌，他足足长高了一英尺，身形宽阔、肌肉隆起。史蒂夫就像阿喀琉斯的儿子皮洛士，尝到天界的仙肴，激发起更为强大的特质。那个只能把骚扰姑娘的流氓拖进巷子的小斗士不见了，眼前这个崭新的造物像是用赤金铸成，刀枪不入，带着神性的光辉。

 _你把他从我身边夺走了！_ 巴基在尖叫，而帕特罗克洛斯却喜极而泣，因为他的爱人、世间最伟大的战士终于归来，光芒万丈地矗立于此俯视着他。

史蒂夫应该呆在家里。他应该在画画、找姑娘约会、推着小红推车收集废品， **做什么都好** ，在哪里都行，他却偏偏来到了这儿。最宏大的战争召唤着他，风起云涌间一切都失去了控制。帕特罗克洛斯投身这场战争，为的是不让阿喀琉斯被卷进来，这个念头是巴基的唯一支柱，帮助他熬过了佐拉的实验施加的痛苦。

佐拉对他做了某种改造。那滋味像硫磺和苦胆，液体被灌进巴基的喉咙、注入他的血管。是怨河阿刻戎的水，因为施密特再也无法获准前往斯提克斯。同样是划分阴阳两界的河水，但怨河远不及怒河纯净。巴基能感受到它在改变他、扭曲他，把他变得硬如铁石、强悍精准。它在偷走他的人性。类似的东西令史蒂夫焕发新生，却让巴基觉得自己在一点点凋亡。

_你这是怎么了？_

_我参军了。_

_疼不疼？_

_有一点。_

_永久的？_

_目前是。_

他不知道是谁在说话。此刻他们都是镜中之影，虽然史蒂夫（阿喀琉斯）并不知情。他没有理由心生疑窦，这毕竟是一次重生，而巴基（帕特罗克洛斯）始终没有勇气询问史蒂夫是否和他一样保存有记忆。两人都加入了军队，被注入河水，尝到了痛苦，明白自己再也无法回到过去。

巴基隐瞒了他的改变，藏得极深。

没有人怀疑他为何一夜之间成了神枪手。没有人记得詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯晋升的原因是军中无人，而他好歹能在枪林弹雨中保住脑袋。他，一个布鲁克林的小子，被数个饥寒交迫的冬天磨出了好斗的性格，这辈子只在后巷里打过架，从来没有摸过枪。所谓狙击手的技巧根本是天上掉下来的。

巴基尽量不让自己想这些，将整个世界简化成吸气、呼气，以及目标倒下的样子。他觉得体内有种全新的东西在逐渐生长，严冬一样冰冷，让帕特罗克洛斯感到陌生。他从没用过弓箭，遑论神射手一称。在故国弓箭是懦夫的武器，即使他有这样的天赋也不曾开发。

然而除此之外还有一件事，更让他痛得撕心裂肺的事。他一开始差点没有认出她。彼时她年纪尚小，十四岁之前一直担任狩猎女神的祭司，最后带着太多的空头承诺过早地香消玉殒。她的父亲，万众敬仰的国王，许诺将她嫁给希腊最伟大的英雄阿喀琉斯，却在祭台上夺去了她的生命。帕特罗克洛斯仍然记得刀刃挥下时她眼中的惊恐。

伊菲吉妮娅，佩吉，不再是那个小姑娘了。新的生命和新的世界对她不吝馈赠，而她也毫不示弱。她在青少年时就离开父亲的庭院、离开不列颠的故乡，凭着纯粹的勇气和毅力从联络员和保险柜管理员一路成长为职业特工。她和帕特罗克洛斯熟悉的柔弱小公主天差地别，只有那头深色卷发不曾改变。

显然这一世诸神满足的不仅是他一人的愿望。也许伊菲吉妮娅许愿和阿喀琉斯白头偕老，也许她只求有自己精彩的人生。无论是何情况，他们的视线交汇，暖棕对上湛蓝，巴基就成了背景的阴影。他甚至已经感觉到自己在渐渐消失。

回到帐篷中时，史蒂夫目光还有些恍惚失焦，但随即被吓得回了神，因为巴基一把将他按倒，狠狠地吻他，寻求他的注意力。巴基如愿以偿，当晚他们做爱，巴基绝望得像是孤注一掷。他揉捏、啃咬，拼尽全力攻城掠地。他呻吟喘息，力气大得能留下瘀痕，仿佛命系于此，手指陷进肌肉，腰胯卖力挺动，操得又深又重。他需要借此提醒自己的存在，提醒自己还是有血有肉的实体。史蒂夫惊讶于他的凶狠，但这具全新的身体完全经受得住，不像原来的史蒂夫，他的史蒂夫。

之前一向是史蒂夫在上位，他在掌握主导的同时又无比甜蜜，脸上总是带着狂喜与欢愉，巴基也一直享受被侵占掠夺的快感。这个新的史蒂夫早就从头到脚占有了巴基的一切，就像阿喀琉斯曾经完全拥有帕特罗克洛斯，现在史蒂夫又成了战士，不再是布鲁克林小巷里巴基那样的愣头青，他们重又交融在一起。

这个全新的阿喀琉斯，他不再动辄勃然大怒。史蒂夫的怒火掩埋得很深，被一条平静的河流淹没，这要感谢凡人母亲的教诲。巴基再度庆幸这一世忒提斯无法接触他，只能作为墙壁上的幢幢阴影旁观，无法用荣耀和预言之类的话语毒害阿喀琉斯、蛊惑他盲目追求所谓与生俱来的权利。阿喀琉斯本可以追随药神阿斯克勒庇俄斯成为仁心医者，或者像俄耳甫斯那样做个音乐家，却被她教唆成了前无古人的杀手。

史蒂夫没有这样的野心，他只求击败欺凌弱小的人，那些像当初在特洛伊肆意屠戮的阿喀琉斯一样力量强大却没有原则的人。假如巴基不是这样了解内情，他会说这是某种赎罪式的苦修。阿喀琉斯要想有所成就，必须先击败曾经的自己。

巴基的手指按进史蒂夫的大腿，引出一声放浪的哭喊，史蒂夫用力向后迎合他的阴茎。巴基发现自己咬紧了牙关，双眼瞪得酸胀，既想将这一幕烙在脑海里，同时又恨不得把它抹消干净。剖开越发膨胀的痛苦，让它倾泻，然后被遗忘。身体紧紧抱住史蒂夫，心里却明白自己很快就要失去他。他不确定自己是怎么知道的，或许是某种预言的天赋，比起恩赐更像是折磨。按照忒提斯的说法，他活不过今年，但他知道史蒂夫可以活下去。必须活下去。他为此响应了战争的召唤，这不正是预言的意义？一命换一命。

高潮击中他的身体，使他四肢发软，无力地倒下。巴基沉甸甸地压着史蒂夫，额头抵着他的背脊，尝到海水的咸味，海洋宁芙之子的味道。史蒂夫在他身下气喘吁吁，巴基凭着仅剩的一点清醒意识伸手握住史蒂夫的阴茎，汗水和情欲让那里一片湿滑，慵懒缓慢的抚慰令史蒂夫呜咽不止。史蒂夫在他身下颤栗，喉咙里挤出的声音几乎让巴基再次硬起来。肌肉在巴基已经疲软的下体周围收紧，史蒂夫咬着牙发出一声模糊的哭喊，攀上了顶峰。高潮退去的刹那他绵若无骨地倒下，巴基滑了出来。有那么一会儿他只能茫然地盯着前方。史蒂夫沐浴在洁白的月光中，仿佛月神也视他为挚爱，就像林间沉睡的恩底弥翁。

他如此美丽，巴基看得嘴巴干涩，胸口为眼前的美好与注定的别离一阵抽痛。这不是上古时代，史蒂夫也不再是 _Aristos Achaion_ ，最伟大的希腊人，我行我素甚至可以罔顾法律。假如他爱着伊菲吉妮娅，佩吉，他就应当和她在一起，任由巴基自生自灭。

“你在想什么？”史蒂夫翻了个身，半睁着眼睛望向巴基。睡意来得快去得也快，史蒂夫眼里闪着满足的光，面色红润精神。那光芒让巴基短暂地忘记了束缚带、试验台、以及被转化成另一种造物的恐惧，忘记自己很快必须放手离开他所珍重的一切，否则就要眼睁睁看着它们被夺去。他的目光游移到墙角，想着或许会看见忒提斯，黑曜石般的眼睛写满狠辣与不悦，时刻准备着对某个引诱她儿子走上歧路的凡人施加报复。然而角落里空无一人，史蒂夫好奇地随着他的视线伸长了脖子，同样什么也没看见。

“没什么，我只是恨不得再要你一次。”巴基说着挤出一个不自然的笑容。他该意识到企图欺瞒史蒂夫不是什么好主意，对方立即识破了他的谎言。史蒂夫用前臂撑起身体，眼中的慵懒一扫而光，眉头担忧地蹙起。两人身上还沾满汗水，巴基的皮肤痒得需要马上洗个澡，然而在史蒂夫面前他总是束手无策，就像阿喀琉斯面前的帕特罗克洛斯。

“不是因为佩吉，对不对？”史蒂夫说，巴基苦涩地抽了抽嘴角。人们曾经把阿喀琉斯的直率当作鲁莽。巴基现在仍能辨认出那种眼神，那些人看到史蒂夫纯粹的善良、真诚的恳切，却将其视作蠢笨。这就是为什么他们只是愚人，他们不懂诚恳所具有的直击人心的力量。史蒂夫向来直言不讳，他也不需要拐弯抹角。

巴基的沉默已是足够清晰的回答。

“噢，巴克。”史蒂夫叹息，“听着，她是个非常棒的姑娘，你也没说错，我确实对她有好感，可……她不是你。我不会为了她就把你扔下。只是一支舞。”

“她可不是那样想的。”巴基说，这是实话。

史蒂夫好像慌了神。“她……我是说，她不会的，对吧？除了跳舞什么也没有，我们以前就常和姑娘们跳舞。”

“战争年代的舞蹈意义不同，史蒂夫。”巴基说。他感觉自己被疲惫一点点吞噬，一半是因为高潮余韵，一半是因为这个话题。他躺倒在史蒂夫身边，依然不愿面对他，“我们随时可能死在战场上。我可能明天就没命了，可能连个像样的最后一战都没有。也许是哪个狙击手撞大运碰上了死耗子，见鬼，也许就是个天杀的地雷。别人约你一起跳舞，搞不好就是共度余生的邀请。听过家里的消息吗？退伍归乡的军人不出一个月就被姑娘抢着订婚，后方现在急缺男丁。要是你一直没上前线，这会儿说不定孩子都有了。”

“假如那不是我想要的呢？”史蒂夫问，他的声音透着一丝遥远。

“那当然是你想要的。”巴基说，“你这种天主教乖男孩？姑娘们根本不知道自己错过了什么。你现在这样回去，保证被追求者围得水泄不通赶都赶不走。”

史蒂夫嗤笑一声，巴基胃里苦涩地翻腾。他现在是否正幻想着那种情形？解甲归田、安居乐业、温香软玉？又或者更糟，和佩吉一起定居伦敦，一对战斗英雄喜结连理？不知为何巴基无法想象自己过上那样的生活，他大概只会回到布鲁克林，继续和面目模糊的女孩约会，猜想着如果当初有勇气踏出那一步结果会怎样。

“我不一定非得那样过，巴克。我想要的人只有一个。”史蒂夫说着俯身吻了巴基，吻得他难以呼吸，几近绝望地回应，用唇舌搜寻着谎言的蛛丝马迹。然而史蒂夫从不说谎，阿喀琉斯也不会，尽管是出于不同的原因。他找不出半点虚假，史蒂夫不带一丝犹豫地用力吻他，下身也已经再度硬挺，显然是血清缩短了不应期。

巴基暗暗希望自己不要跟着勃起。间隔太短了，他拒绝承认自己可以毫不费力地跟上史蒂夫的节奏。超能力背后的意味让他恐惧不已。他现在终于明白自己千年之前许下的愿望究竟有多危险。

“别说了，你会后悔的。”巴基警告他，“你已经不是布鲁克林的史蒂夫·罗杰斯了，我们也不是那种互相给个手活还能没心没肺相处的朋友。你现在是美国队长，是 _Aristos Achaion_ ，你属于……”巴基停顿了。他很久不曾像上一世那样说话。眼前闪过那场战争，闪过希腊东道主高举的双手，那一刻他意识到阿喀琉斯再也不是仅属于他一个人的。画面和返回营地时的情景重叠。 _让我们为美国队长喝彩！_

历史根本是重演了一遍。

他停止了回忆，不知道史蒂夫是否有所察觉。“重点是，你现在属于 **所有人** ，属于整个该死的国家。他们不会轻易接受美国队长是个基佬的。”

“战争总会结束，巴克。”史蒂夫说，语气温柔得让巴基几乎难以忍受，“到那时他们不会再注意我。我们有退休金，有朋友。我们可以一起流浪，想去哪就去哪。”

“他们不会随随便便放你走的。”巴基差点以为自己会哽住，“再过一千年他们都不会忘记你。你现在是个标杆，史蒂夫，你 **很重要** 。”

“我不在乎荣耀，我只要你。”史蒂夫说，就这一句顿时让巴基溃不成军，像个孩子一样当场痛哭出声，帕特罗克洛斯从没想到自己会听见这样的话。“他们总能找到别的人，乐意做马戏团猴子的人。等战争结束那样的人多得是。”

“你现在是这么说……”

“我明天也会这样说。”史蒂夫语气坚定，“我宁可和你一起在法国哪个贫民窟杂货店做装袋工，也不愿一辈子当全军最出色的战士，苍天可鉴这都是真的。我吸取教训了。”

“什么教训？”巴基问。

“我——”史蒂夫戛然而止，目光低垂，这是他今晚第一次表现出羞怯，“就是……我在外面想通的。”

 _他知道了。他记起来了_ ，巴基心里想着，却没能问出口。


	2. 忘川

_不要伤心，阿喀琉斯，虽然你已死去。’_

_“听我言罢，阿喀琉斯开口答道：_

_“哦，闪光的奥德修斯，不要舒淡告慰死的悲伤。_

_我宁愿做个帮仆，耕作在别人的农野，_

_没有自己的份地，只有刚够糊口的收入，_

_也不愿当一位王者，统管所有的死人。_

《荷马史诗·奥德赛》第十一卷

* * *

 

他掉了下去。

在最后一刻，他抬头望向急速行驶的列车，最后一缕阳光落进他眼里。他想起自己拿起了盾牌。那并非深思熟虑后做出的决定，不像当初的帕特罗克洛斯，半是央求半是哄骗地让阿喀琉斯准许他披挂上阵。

（那束能量炮来袭时他本能地举起手边第一件遮挡物，竭力不去看倒在墙边的史蒂夫，专心引开威胁，救下史蒂夫，继续战斗——

忽然他的脚下只剩一片冰冷的虚空，寒风将泪水从眼眶中逼出。他抬起手，对史蒂夫伸长胳膊，却没能抓住他。）

猎猎风声中，他依稀记起她临别时的话语。 _不要拿起阿喀琉斯的盾牌。_

要避免预言发生谈何容易。试图扭转命运的人恰恰会落入它的圈套。

_坠落呼啸冰封 **严寒**_

从这样的高度坠下，即使水面也会像岩石一般坚硬。撞击的那一刻猛地传来一阵椎骨剜心的疼痛，仿佛赫克托耳的铜矛又一次穿过肋骨刺中了他的心脏。他眼前一黑，醒来时发现自己被冲到了河畔嶙峋的石滩上。刺骨的冷水针尖一样扎人，他知道自己命不久矣。半个身子还浸没在河里，鲜血在水中扩散成红雾。他的左臂在肩膀下面折断了。他脑袋里迷迷糊糊地想着，思绪飘渺得像口中呼出的云雾，很快就被狂风卷走。

他并非独自一人。

（极度的严寒几乎让他产生温暖的错觉。他从数千米高的火车上掉落，摔得支离破碎血肉模糊，没有人能找到他，然而 **他并非独自一人** 。）

她坐在河边雪堆里冒出的一块花岗岩上，长长的发丝披在身后，发尾浸在河水中。她的肤色是极地冰层的浅蓝，眼睛和头发却还是乌黑的，黑得像一点点夺去他生命的流水。她毫无怜悯地盯着他，假如她眼里还有什么不太冰冷的情绪，那也只是纯粹的好奇。然而紧接着她咧开鱼内脏一样肉红色的嘴，露出了食人鱼似的利齿，他知道那是苦涩的胜利。

“我早警告过你，凡人。一般人可没我这么好心。”

上一世，当帕特罗克洛斯仍在自己的坟冢前徘徊，仍在风中微弱地呼号着祈求一块刻有他姓名的碑石，以期获得安息进入冥界，那时他们曾有一次对话，他和忒提斯，漫长而细致的详谈。他作为亲历者向她诉说阿喀琉斯之歌，赞颂那个被两人共同崇拜的黄金男孩。然而那时她就以冷眼和憎恶对待他，而此刻她也还在以怨恨的眼神盯着他。他无法说话，即使最轻微的喁语都发不出来，冰冷的嘴唇动弹不得，连呼吸都变得艰难无比。

“而你不顾我的警告依然捡起了盾牌。真是狂妄。”

他想反驳，想辩解在纷乱的瞬间、在激烈的战斗中，那盾牌于他并非厄运，只是抵挡眼前威胁的屏障。但他也无法忽视，那一刻盾牌在他的手中感觉无比 **契合** 。那注定是他的死劫。

“死亡？别肖想能这样轻松逃避，凡人。”

他警觉起来。巴基胃里一阵翻滚，血液顿时恢复了奔流。他抬头望向她。人们称她为海洋宁芙，此刻她却更像一个女妖，山墙之上恐怖的死灰身影，一声尖啸便可宣告一切的终结。也许宁芙的样貌会随着水的性状而改变。在布鲁克林她灰暗得像哈德逊河的水流，深青的血管在皮肤下蜿蜒。在这里她是漆黑的、苍白的、冰蓝的，与周围的环境融为一体，就像那些覆盖着光滑坚冰的岩石。他瞪着她，词句在脑海里盘旋却不能说出口。当意识渐渐消逝、连呼吸的力气都不复存在时，还谈什么言辞呢。

_可你说了……_

头脑中词句仿佛书页上的字母闪过，垂死的大脑思维扭曲，犹如风中飘零的纸片。

“一旦拿起盾牌，你所拥有的一切都将被摧毁。我可从没说过死亡。”

_怎么……？_

她没有回答，只是抬起头，似一头搜寻气味的动物，修长的脖颈如水底浮起的海蛇一般弯曲伸展。当她再度开口时，话音就像堤坝土崩瓦解的动静在耳畔回响。

“他们来找你了。”

他听见了，靴子踏在雪地上的足音，他的心脏猛地砰砰直跳。他们来找他了，就像当初史蒂夫深入敌后寻找他的身影，哪怕其他人都已经相信他死了。史蒂夫没有放弃，他永远不会放弃。太阳一般刚毅强悍的人怎么可能被冬天阻挠。

靴子一路碾碎地面的薄冰，忒提斯始终盯着他，来人的身影渐渐明晰。她一直等到他看清一切：黑色的制服，脸上罩着面具。被触须包围的骷髅。她一直等到第一声无法抑制的呜咽冲出他的嘴唇，那是他能发出的唯一接近尖叫的声音。巴基想要挣扎却动弹不得，只希望自己能滑进水底，就此溺毙。

忒提斯潜入水下，蛇行离去，黑袍在身后拖成弧形，水面上不见一丝涟漪。他们抓住他，他拼命挣扎，呜咽终于变成了尖叫。

这不是他最后一次见到她，却将是漫长年月间他最后一次记得她的名字。

***

“巴恩斯中士，”佐拉俯身对他喃喃道。他手里有一小瓶液体，巴基眨眨眼睛盯着它，身上顿时冒出一股冷汗。“你将成为九头蛇的新拳头。”

“这他妈什么意思？”巴基粗声粗气地问，“你还以为我会替你们这帮人渣卖命——”

“詹姆斯，”佐拉啧啧道，“我当然不指望你愿意为我们效力。至少不是现在这样。”他把那支小瓶举到巴基眼前转了转。瓶中的液体极度纯净且带着少许光泽，玻璃似的闪闪发亮，“认得这个么？不，你当然不会知道。没有活人能记得它。”

然而巴基的确记得。空气中犹如干树叶的沙沙声，面前的河流，背后阿喀琉斯闪着金色光辉的身影。当嘴唇贴向琉璃一般的河水时一阵寒意升起，仿佛坚冰。他们在河畔发现了他，将他拖走，鲜血染出一条长长的轨迹，而忘川比那条河流更加冰冷。还有他对命运说的最后一句话。 _我想记住他_ ，他如是说。 _那就只喝一滴水，否则你会疯掉。_

巴基抓住手术台的边缘蹬踢不止，撕扯束缚，尖叫，扭动，然而他们将他牢牢钳制，而他又实在太虚弱。他不会死，迎接他的是更加恐怖的下场，他虚弱得无法自救，史蒂夫又远在千里之外，而他甚至都不会记得，因为——

“这水取自忘川，遗忘之河。”佐拉说，“它会让你更加强大，巴恩斯中士，它会让你忘却一切。真神奇，不是么，当一个人对其他生活一无所知时究竟能做出什么样的事？”

_你会为此付出代价。_

_你们遵守承诺，我自然承担后果。_

_我们一向信守诺言，即使有时表面上并非如此。_

“不，不不不。你们发过誓，你们答应过我！”

强壮如猛兽，被束缚在桎梏中，过了许久镇静剂才发挥作用，尖叫终于停止。之后的注射易如反掌，澄澈的液体流入血管，正是从某个宁芙手中得到的忘川水。佐拉稍稍疑惑了一下詹姆斯·巴恩斯尖叫的那句话是什么意思，但当新武器睁开空茫的双眼时，这问题顿时就被抛诸脑后了。

***

房间里有个女人。

冬日战士没有猜测她的身份。他失去了好奇的能力。

现在是1945年，但这日期对他毫无意义。他被绑在椅子上，手臂正在接受校正。接下来的一个小时他必须纹丝不动，让机械师重新调整他的神经接驳，他的肌肉、他的细胞。稍有动作，哪怕只是最细微的那种，都会造成无比强烈的痛苦，让他嚎啕不已。新手臂还只是一件镶嵌在他肉体上的陌生机器，尚未与他融为一体。

他知道，按原计划一旦校准完成就会有任务等待着他，机械师们用火星四溅的工具将金属与血肉嫁接，闲聊时却没有提起任何任务。他们谈到迷茫和混乱、遗落的魔方、失踪的领袖。决战失败但仍有对策，他们的盟友在一个叫华盛顿的地方潜伏，他们还有生机。

一架飞机坠毁在北极圈内。

“这是我的惩罚。他们向我保证他不会死。”女人说。他没有动作，没有说话，只是眨了眨眼。她不该出现在这里。校准过程中没有人能进来，自从第一个擅闯者被他杀死后大家都学聪明了。然而她的语气仿佛早已认识他多年：没有人会对一个陌生人流露如此深重的怨恨。“为什么你在这里而不是他？凭什么你醒着而他不再呼吸、不再说话、甚至不再认识我？”

她身上的一切都与水相关，这让他莫名烦躁。并非来自记忆，也许只是本能。她的发丝漆黑，水珠滴落在地板上。她倚靠在座椅的扶手上，虽然整个人都像是水做的，眼中却有烈火在熊熊燃烧。

“我能听见你的声音，掩藏在深处。你还存有一丝过去的影子，还有记忆，尽管被埋得很深，尖叫得像个即将溺亡的人。不过我无法就此唤醒曾经的你。有些河水的力量远比我强大。忘川、命运、冥界，都是如此。”她说，一字一句都仿佛汹涌的波涛，在他听来也和涛声一样毫无意义。熟悉的烦躁感变成了后颈的隐隐刺痛。

“你是我的任务吗？”他的舌头似乎有千钧之重，但他还是成功地问出了这句话而没有触发任何传感器。他也不敢再有什么动作了。

“不，小士兵，小工具。我不是。”

“可惜。”他说，嘴角因为肌肉记忆而上翘，“我觉得我会非常乐意杀了你。”他停顿一下，不明白这些话从何而来。也许是意识深处，在那条将他与过去分裂割离的河流另一端。他必然曾经拥有过什么，因为没有人是以成年的姿态降生于世的，“为什么？你是谁？我又是谁？”

脑海的彼岸向他招手，时刻准备着回答他内心的那片空白。或许这个女人，一身寿衣似的黑色服饰，破碎的衣料搭在雪白的肩膀上，乌黑的披肩长发闪着湿漉漉的光芒，一路从门口走来……或许她能解开那些他已经不知如何描述的疑惑。

“你是虚无之人。”女人回答，“背井离乡，流离失所。战争业已结束，而你仍将流浪，不得归家。你将与怪物搏命，你将为怪物卖命，直至重新找到归宿。预言如是，再无其他。”

大门被打开，穿着实验室外套的人们纷纷回来，一眨眼的工夫她已消失得无影无踪。下一次洗脑会彻底抹去这场会面的痕迹，但某种失落感将在他心头萦绕数月，那片刻的愤怒如烛火般在黑夜中闪烁不熄。

***

_怨河阿刻戎，怒河斯提克斯，悲河克塞特斯，火河邱里普勒格顿，忘川勒特。_

诸神或许会在斯提克斯河畔许下誓言，让他们的英雄在其中沐浴，然而强大如他们也知道没有什么力量能与忘川抗衡。忘川，为迷失的灵魂给予抚慰，生与死的界限在这条河上被打破。那些澄澈的水流是最受欢迎的、最能舒缓人心的，同时也是最令人恐惧的。

流言传遍了冥界的每个角落。一个死去的人类，一位迷路的英灵，一个遥不可及的爱人。忘川之水在他的血管里流淌，无数魂魄经由他的双手被送往冥河的另一端。他们低声交头接耳，说他已经获得了不朽之身，忘川赐予了他永恒的生命。

然而神明的时代毕竟早已结束，他们的真言仅剩一半的力量。河水的确使人永生，但只要踏入了曾经神圣不可触及的领域，无论诸神还是宁芙都变得无关紧要，科学成为人类掌中的新魔法。让冬日战士获得永生的不仅是河水，还有冰冻，长期的休眠既是囚禁也是保护。

忒提斯明白这些。水是属于她的领域。她在帕特罗克洛斯沉睡时凝视，冰凉的手指抚摸着寒冷的面颊。她蜷在他的冷冻仓边，默默地端详。只要有水的地方就有她的存在。千里之外，她的儿子——即使肉体上已不再是，灵魂也并未改变——被封存在寒冰之下，经历着镜像般的长眠。

静默延续了数十年。水凝成冰，冰融为川。亡灵在人间行走，血管里流淌着怒河、怨河与忘川。

她一直铭记。

她一直等待。


End file.
